Marie Rose
Marie Rose (マリー・ローズ, Marī Rōzu) is a new character who makes her first appearance in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade. She was added as downloadable content to PS3 on March 25th, and Xbox 360 on March 26th. Character Appearance Marie Rose appears very different from the other females of Dead or Alive. She is a petite young lady, standing at only 4'10". She has healthy looking skin, and a small frame. She has long blonde waist-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails with black ribbons. She also has light blue eyes. She appears very childlike, and looks younger than her actual age. Her initial design is inspired by Gothic Lolita Fashion, displayed by her default costume which is a modified strapless maid dress, with arm sleeves. Leather belt straps wrap around her neck, chest, upper legs, and long black boots with red platform soles. The back of the dress has a big red bow. Her second outfit is known as the "battle suit", it is a one piece style navy blue leotard embellished with frills around the hips and a red ribbon around the neck. She wears white and black gloves, and long navy blue stockings to match the color scheme and of course her signature platform boots. She also has a white variant of this outfit. Other outfits include a school uniform, a light blue cheerleading outfit complete with pom-poms, a nurse dress, and even a Japanese school gym uniform. Personality From what little has been shown, she seems to be very peppy, cheerful, and all around fairly positive, which given her youth, fits well. She acts very childish, and doesn't seem to take losing lightly; she appears to be crying on the ground when she loses a match, but if watched long enough, she lifts her face out of her hands smiling briefly, before resuming her fake crying. Judging by this, she seems quite aware of her cute appearance, and shows it through her winposes and and taunts. As seen in her console release trailer, she states "Bigger isn't always better, you know", showing that she doesn't care about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the other females. Etymology Marie is French in origin, and means "Of The Sea". Rose is the name of a flower which comes in a variety of colors, each color having a different meaning. Relationship Helena Douglas Marie seems to be respectful to Helena, referring to her as "my lady" in their tag team alliance when Marie calls her. Gameplay Marie Rose is a relatively easy character to use, and has a defensive and technical fighting style. She has very good combo potential and is very evasive, juggling the opponent with relative ease, even heavier set characters like Bass. She can twirl around, similar to Rachel and follow up, or you can make her walk backward for an infinite amount of time. She can also roll forward for evasive purposes and attack, or she can jump on an unwary opponent and deliver a few punches in the form of throws. Unfortunately, she does little damage, and her fairly weak throws leave much to be desired. She can also be juggled higher and longer because of her tiny stature. She can start very long combos, but she isn't very fast, and due to her somewhat slow kicks and single strikes being somewhat delayed, a faster opponent can quickly intercept her blows and interrupt her. She's also a perfect target to perform holds on, as her slower moves are easily predictable. Her holds however are quite brutal and highly damaging, and can quickly turn the tides of a match against a combo heavy opponent, while her advanced throws are moderately powerful as well. While she has no special tag relationships or throws with anyone, making her feel somewhat generic, she can help juggle opponents and deal damaging extended combos with faster strikers in tag matches, especially with the likes of Kasumi and Ayane. Kasumi can deal high damage juggles from Marie Rose's launches, while Ayane can use certain combos and kicks to extend the combos, thus keeping the victim airborne. Helena is the most compatible, as they share steady, average speed, and can use delayed strikes to confuse and trip up their opponents; their only glaring weakness is that they can both be countered rather easily. Despite her technical style full of stance changes and combos, she can still be mastered and can make a great weapon in battle. Musical Themes *Bloody Nocturne - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Gallery Trivia * In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, Marie Rose is known as "Wicked Lil' Servant". * Marie is the shortest fighter in the series, standing at 4'10". * She seems to have some connection with Helena; while they have no special tag intros or throws, she will call her "Lady Helena" on occasion. She may be her maid, or perhaps another servant like Christie, because in the third tournament, Christie addresses her with "Lady Helena" as well. * In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: Core Fighters, she is the most expensive character DLC, despite having only four costumes to start with. * Marie Rose, Ayane and Eliot are the youngest characters in the series. Of these three, she is the oldest. (As her birthday, June 6, is two months before Ayane's birthday of August 5 and five months before Eliot's birthday of November 22.) Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swedish Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Systema Practitioners